Tu eres mi mejor regalo
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: Sakuno cumplía años y el gran Ryoma empezaba a sentir algo fuerte por ella ¿será amor?
1. Chapter 1

Prince

_Bueno primero que nada Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece…sino al señor Takeshi Konomi._

_Y claro , si fuera mío tendría a Karupin como mi gato…y en el ultimo capítulo Ryoma se quedaría con Sakuno xD_

_Bueno , este es mi segundo fic publicado aquí…y saben que es RyoSaku.Espero que les guste y hago una aclaración:no se cuándo sea el cumpleaños de Sakuno , así que aquí le puse cualquier fecha…que es el 3 de Mayo._

_No se si sea ese su cumpleaños pero bueno , no se cuándo sea._

_Bueno disfruten el fic y va a ser de 5 capítulos también nn_

"Tu eres mi mejor regalo"

Capitulo 1:"¡Sorpresa!"

Era una fresca mañana.Una mañana de Mayo.En la casa Ryuzaki algo estaba ocurriendo…

-vamos , tenemos que terminar antes de que despierte-decía la madre de Ryuzaki Sakuno…que ese día cumplía 13 años…

-Sí.Estoy segura que le va a encantar-decía Sumire-sensei checando los últimos detalles del pastel…

¡Ring!sonó el despertador de Sakuno sobre su litera…

-Ya es de mañana…ahh!-bostezó aún con sueño la chica.Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la sala...

Al bajar , vio que nadie estaba despierto aún…y un poco decepcionada , se fue a lavar la cara.Y cuándo pasaba por la salita de estar , su abuela y sus padres la sorprendieron con un gran pastel con 13 velitas prendidas…

-feliz cumpleaños a ti , feliz cumpleaños a ti…-decían sus padres acercandole el pastel al rostro…

-¡muchas gracias!-gritó Sakuno emocionada y feliz…

Ya estaban todos en el comedor , disfrutando del rico pastel que la abuela Sumire había preparado especialmente para Sakuno…

-en verdad , muchas gracias por el pastel…¡te quedó riquísimo Abuela!-exclamó Sakuno al terminar su pedazo…

Ya era tarde.Sakuno se apresuró a terminar de desayunar…

-ya me tengo que ir-decía Sakuno checando que todas sus tareas estuvieran dentro de su mochila y lavandose los dientes…

-ohh!-exclamaron sus padres decepcionados…

-Oye a propósito Sakuno , ¿Querrás algún festejo por tu cumpleaños?-dijo Sumire-sensei a su nieta…

-No lo se abuela , sólo si ustedes quieren y pueden-dijo la chica acomodándose sus largas trenzas…

-¡claro que podemos y queremos!...será una fiesta increíble , ya verás Sakuno-dijo su padre a la chica sonriente…

-Bueno , me voy!ya después en la tarde hablamos!-dijo la chica y salió de su casa.

-.-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakuno-chan!-exclamó Tomoka al llegar su amiga…

-¡gracias Tomo-chan!-dijo Sakuno algo apenada por todo el escándalo que había generado su amiga con semejante gritote…

-¿Sabes si tus padres te harán alguna celebración o algo por el estilo?-preguntó ansiosa la chica y con estrellitas en sus ojos…

-Pues…no lo se , ellos sabrán-dijo Sakuno dirigiéndose dentro de la institución…

(en otro lugar de la secundaria Seishun Gakuen)

-¿Es verdad que su nieta Sakuno cumple años hoy?-preguntó Eiji-sempai muy animado…

-S-si nnU-dijo Sumire-sensei…

-nyah!-finalizó Eiji-sempai para retirarse…

-"Mira que es rarito este chico"-se dijo a sí misma Sumire…

Ya entraban las chicas a su salón…

-¿Es verdad que hoy es tu cumpleaños , Sakuno?-preguntó Katsuo a la de trenzas…

-ajá-contestó la chica sonriendo…en eso , Ryoma-kun entraba al salón y como siempre , fue llamado por Tomoka

-¡Ryoma-sama!-gritó Tomoka en cuánto lo vió…

Ryoma volteó y fue con su indiferencia diaria…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó aburrido…

-¿Qué le piensas regalar a Sakuno?-dijo la chica al ambarino , quién la vió extrañado…

-¿y porque le voy a regalar algo?-preguntó el ambarino…

-Pues porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Sakuno-dijo Kachiro mirando a Sakuno , quién estaba toda roja…

-ahh si?-preguntó Ryoma-kun a la ojiroja…

-H-hai-dijo la chica con la mirada aún en el suelo…

-ahh…pues felicidades-dijo cortante el chico y se fue como es su costumbre…Sakuno quedó pensativa sobre el comportamiento del ambarino.Nunca imaginó que el le diría "felicidades" en su cumpleaños…

-"¿Será que ya le agrado?"-se preguntó la chica a sí misma algo ilusionada por saber la respuesta a su pregunta…

-.-

Ya era el receso.Los chicos estaban almorzando con Momo-sempai…

-Oigan , ¿Qué le podemos dar a Ryuzaki? Porque ella siempre , cuándo no traemos almuerzo , nos regala un poco de lo que ella preparó en su clase de cocina…y pienso que deberías darle algo ahora que es su cumpleaños-dijo Kachiro a los chicos…

-ohh ¿la nieta de Sumire-sensei cumple años hoy?-preguntó Momo-sempai curioso…

-Sí-respondieron los chicos…

-y , ¿saben si le va a hacer algo?-dijo Momo emocionado…

-La verdad no lo sabemos Momo…ella no nos dijo nada al respecto-dijo Horio…

-ohh entiendo UnU-dijo Momo terminando su almuerzo…

Ryoma no decía nada.La verdad no le importaba mucho al respecto…¿Qué mas daba el cumpleaños de una chica que no es nada para el? Se decía a si mismo…

Momo miró a Ryoma seriamente…

-Y tu Echizen , ¿piensas regalarle algo a la pequeña Sakuno?-dijo Momo a propósito para oír la respuesta de su amigo…

-No lo sé uu-dijo Ryoma secamente y sin importancia…

-ohh…pensé que eras su amigo-dijo burlón Momo…

Ryoma solo se paró y levantó su mirada hacía Momo…

-Ella no es mi amiga , solo es la nieta de mi profesora-dijo serio y con su mirada penetrante que solo ponía cuándo decía lo que era cierto para el…

-ahh-exclamó Momo con la mirada en el suelo.Momo sabía que su amigo no estaba diciendo la verdad…sabía que esa chica se había convertido en algo más que solo "la nieta de mi profesora".Ahora , Ryoma la veía como a alguien que siempre estaba con el y lo apoyaba…alguien , que por más que no quiera aceptarlo , que es muy importante para el…

Esa chica había podido lograr lo que ninguna había logrado:conseguir que Echizen Ryoma se fije aunque sea una vez en ella.Ella ya tenía ese privilegio , de ser alguien importante para el…

-"Ryoma es así"-se dijo a si mismo-"pero pronto se dará cuenta…estoy seguro"-dijo Momo viendo partir a Ryoma.

Por su parte , Ryoma pensaba en que podría hacer por ella , puesto que había aceptado que ella siempre lo apoyaba y le daba ánimos cuándo el más los necesitaba.Aceptó , por primera vez , que una chica era alguien fundamental para su desempeño en el tenis , y por que no…en su vida diaria.

-¿Qué le podré obsequiar?-decía Ryoma por los pasillos tratando de descubrir el mejor regalo para Sakuno…

-.-

Ya en su casa , Sakuno habría los obsequios que sus padres le habían dado…

-¡Ay que lindo!-exclamó al ver un lindo peluche con forma de gatito con un moño rosado en su cuello…

-Tal vez te parezca algo aniñado , pero sabemos que te gustan mucho los peluches-dijeron sus padres algo apenados…

-No se preocupen , están en lo cierto-decía Sakuno tomando su peluche…

-Sakuno , ya decidimos que , sí tu quieres , te podríamos hacer una pequeña fiesta en la quinta de la familia-dijo Sumire a su nieta…

-ahh pues…-dijo la chica mientras inspeccionaba el asunto-esta bien…si quiero una fiesta-

-¡perfecto!-dijeron sus padres felices-será dentro de 5 días ¿ok?-

-¡Claro!-exclamó Sakuno emocionada.

Ya era hora de dormir.Sakuno miraba por su ventana las estrellas…

-"Espero que en ese día , pueda recibir el obsequio que más deseo en este momento"-dijo para sí la chica con una sonrisa tierna y llena de ilución pintada en sus labios…

_Bueno , hasta aquí el primer capítulo nn la verdad espero que les haya gustado y en verdad pensé que quedaría bien en un OneShot…pero lo alargué más de lo que pensé y pues ya mejor lo dividí en 5 días , que lógicamente serán los 5 capis_

_Ahí me dejan rewie_

_Sayounara!!_

_Abby-san_


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno , principalmente , Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece , si no al señor Takeshi Konomi…

_**Bueno , principalmente , Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece , si no al señor Takeshi Konomi…**_

_**Espero que les gusthe el segundo Capítulo**_

"_**Tú eres mi mejor regalo"**_

_**Capítulo 2: Tu mirada en mí.**_

**Sakuno se dirigía apurada hacía la Seishun Gakuen. Iva muy retrasada. En el camino se encuentra con Tomoka…**

**-Hola Sakuno-chan!!-exclamó armando un gran alboroto por toda la santa calle y haciendo que Sakuno se apenara un poco…**

**-H-Hola , Tomo-chan-dijo apenada**

**-Me esperaste demasiado?-preguntó la chica de coletas algo cansada**

**-No , yo estaba pasando...-dijo ya alegre y sonriente…**

**-Oye , y que pasó con las invitaciones de los regulares?-preguntó ya mas calmada...**

**Sakuno se sonrojó totalmente ante tal pregunta.**

**-ahh , pues mi abuela es la que se encarga de eso...-dijo bajando su mirada.**

**-Y la de Ryoma-sama?-preguntó aún más maliciosa.**

**En ese momento , Sakuno recordó su rostro que la hacía sonrojarse y suspirar…**

**-"**_**Ryoma-kun…"-**_**pensó un momento y después su rostro se tornó de nuevo rojo. Tomoka la miraba sin entender…**

**En eso , divisan la entrada de la secundaria. En plena entrada , estaban Ryoma y Momoshiro. Sakuno al verlos se sonrojó un poco…**

**-Ryoma-sama!!-gritaba Tomoka desde lo lejos alzando su brazo izquierdo y Sakuno sonrojada hasta el límite detrás…**

**Ryoma y Momo voltean indiferentes. Sakuno al sentir su mirada sobre ellas , bajó sus ojos al suelo y trató de ocultar su nerviosismo…**

**-Ohaiyou , Ryoma-sama-exclamó Tomoka deteniendose a saludarlos.**

**-Ohaiyou…-dijo sin importancia. Luego , miró a Sakuno y está desvió su mirada sonrojada…**

**-Hola chicas , que cuentan?-preguntó Momo con el ceño fruncido…**

**-Ahh pues nada en especial Momo-sempai…-dijo Tomoka empujandola hacía el frente y dejarla justo de frente con Ryoma.**

**-Y porque vienen tan alegres?…-dijo Momo sonriendo...**

**-uhh por nada ya te dijimos..-dijo la chica de coletas. Sakuno miraba a Ryoma muy sonrojada...**

**-H-Hola Ryoma-kun...-dijo con su rostro rojo. Ryoma la miró indiferente y no le repondió nada...**

**-Echizen , que no le dirás algo a Ryuzaki-chan?-preguntó Momo con tono de mandón…**

**-Y porqué debería decirle algo?-preguntó arrogante e indiferente. Sakuno se entristeció aún más…**

**Suena el timbre y Tomoka jala del brazo a Sakuno…**

**-Bueno , nosotras nos vamos…-exclamó y después se la llevo dentro de la institución…**

**-Eres un ignorante , Echizen-le dijo enojado Momo al ambarino. Este se sorprendió ante tal mirada…**

**-Ryuzaki-chan te dijo hola y tu nisiquiera le dijiste nada...eres un egoísta-dijo decepcionado y yéndose hacía clases. Ryoma se sentía algo culpable , porqué era cierto…el nunca le prestaba atención a la gente cuando hablaba , además ella siempre lo veía con una dulce sonrisa y lo apoyaba en sus partidos...y el no hacía nada por ella.**

**Pero , no le importó más…de hecho se le olvidó en el momento en que sabía que debía llegar a tiempo , o si no tendría otro citatorio de retraso…**

**-.-**

**Ya era la hora de receso. Todos los regulares estaban sentados almorzando…**

**-Oye Oishi , es verdad que Ryuzaki-sensei suspendió el entrenamiento del viernes porqué ese día es la fiesta de su nieta , Ryuzaki-chan?-preguntó Eiji-sempai muy intrigado…**

**-Sí. Ese día no habrá entrenamiento…de hecho , tendremos el día libre-le dijo dejando su charola en la mesa. Ryoma mira intrigado a Oishi…**

**Tomoka y Sakuno buscaban una mesa sola , y encontraron una junto a la de los regulares…**

**-Oye Sakuno , cuando invitarás a los sempais?-**

**-Ahmm , no lo se…mi abuela es la que decide- le dijo tocando sus labios con su dedo índice…**

**En eso , ella voltea hacía su costado y logra divisar al ambarino sentado cómodamente junto a los sempais.**

**Un leve rubor se apodera de sus mejillas…**

**-"**_**Ryoma-kun…ahh , si tan solo pudieras mirarme"-**_**se decía a sí misma Sakuno mientras que de pronto se encontró con los ojos de Ryoma que la veían confundido. El rostro entero de la chica se llenó de un rojo intenso. Volteó su rostro casi inconcientemente. Tomoka la miraba con el ceño fruncido…**

**-Qué te pasa Sakuno-chan?-le preguntaba algo confundida por su amiga , quién últimamente andaba muy seguido en la luna…quién sabe en qué andaría pensando.**

**-Ah? N-no , n-nada…-dijo sumamente nerviosa y apenada.**

**-Bueno , oye tengo que hacer guardia...así que debo irme-le dijo poniéndose de pie y después alejarse…**

**-Adiós!!-le dijo sonriendo Tomoka mientras se perdía entre los chicos. Sakuno suspiró aburrida y decidió irse a caminar por ahí , tal vez se encontraría con algo interesante…**

**Ryoma la mira pararse y la sigue con la mirada. Los sempais lo notan distraído y lo descubren viendo a la joven Ryuzaki.**

**-Jeje , Echizen…con qué ya te interesan las chicas-le dijo Eiji-sempai con mirada maliciosa y sonrisa pícara…**

**-D-de que hablas Eiji??-preguntó indiferente pero bajaba su gorra para ocultar un sonrose…**

**-Vamos Eiji , sabes que Echizen es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo…-le dijo Momo-chan-sempai burlón.**

**Ryoma lo volteó a mirar molesto. Se para…**

**-Bueno , yo ya me voy…-dijo y rápidamente se perdió entre la multitud…**

**-Que sensible…-dijeron todos al unísono. Ryoma salió al jardín para quitarse algo de tensión y aburrimiento. En eso , logra ver a la chica de ojos sangre sentada en una banquita no muy lejos de donde estaba él. Recuerda que era su cumpleaños , y qué el por despistado no se había dado cuenta. Decide acercársele por detrás…**

**-Hola…-dijo con una voz casi inaudible. Sakuno al reconocer esa voz , se llena de un rubor más que rojo. Voltea lentamente nerviosa…**

**-H-Hola…-dijo tartamudeando. Echizen la miraba algo curioso , después de todo siempre le llamó la atención su forma de ser tan extraña…y se preguntaba como una chica puede ser así.**

**-Puedo sentarme?-pregunta ya parándose de frente a ella. Sakuno acierta solo con el rostro. Ryoma se sienta y mira al frente. Un silencio muy incómodo se apoderó de la situación y ella parecía que no pararía de ponerse roja y nerviosa. No podía ni hablar con tan solo sentirlo al lado. El chico decide romper el silencio…**

**-Oye , hola de nuevo…-dijo volteando su rostro para mirarle a los ojos. Ella al escuchar eso , voltea a mirarlo algo extrañada ante tal comentario...**

**-Porqué , Ryoma-kun?-le preguntó con bastante curiosidad...**

**-Esque , hoy en la entrada me dijiste "Hola" y yo no te puse atención , disculpa-le dijo bajando su gorra para ocultar su leve sonrojo. Sakuno se sonrojó un poco más y bajó su mirada al suelo...**

**-Gracias , Ryoma-kun...-dijo ella así , con su mirada aún en el suelo y tomando nerviosamente su falda. Ryoma la mira y logra darse cuenta de esa belleza que ella tenía , pero que él no la había notado. Era realmente linda , aunque actuase raro...según su punto de vista...**

**-De nada…-dijo bajando su gorra ligeramente. Otro silencio un poco más ligero se apoderó de el momento. Sakuno no sabía que más decirle , puesto que se había molestado en pedirle disculpas por algo que ella hacía todos los días y ya se le había hecho costumbre hacerlo...**

**-Bueno , eso era todo lo que te quería decir…adiós-le dijo para así ponerse de pie y perderse entre la distancia. Sakuno aún no podía creer lo que había pasado , fue realmente algo inesperado…**

**Lo miró partir y al cabo de un momento , sonrió realmente ilusionada…era la primera vez que Ryoma y ella estaban a solas platicando tanto tiempo.**

**-"**_**Realmente nunca esperé esto…pero , aunque fue pequeño , me gustó…porqué se que por un momento fijaste tu mirada en mí…"-**_**se decía sonrojada , dejando que el viento moviera dulcemente su cabello…**

_**Bueno pues aquí está la continuación. Disculpen si me tarde algo en subirla , pero esque no tenía tantos reviews…**_

_**Por favor , espero que dejen su review.**_

_**Sayounara**_

_**Abby-san**_


	3. Buscando tu sonrisa

_**Bueno , principalmente , Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece…sino al señor Takeshi Konomi.**_

_**Espero disfruten el capítulo …**_

_**Capítulo 3:**_

"_**Buscando tu sonrisa…"**_

Ya era hora de regresar a clases. Los sempais se levantany siguen platicando hasta entrar a sus respectivos salones. Sakuno caminaba lento algo embobada por lo que hace algún momento le había ocurrido. No sabía como había sucedido , pero después de todo hizo que su día se alegrara un poco…

-"_Ryoma-kun , Ryoma-kun…"-_no podía dejar de pensar en él. Cada cosa que veía , la hacía acordarse de él y sonrojarse una y otra vez.

Llega a su salón. Al entrar recibe un sermón de la profesora de matemáticas por retrasarse en la hora de receso…

-.-

El día había pasado algo lento y aburrido. Todos los chicos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que el timbre de salida tocase en algún momento…y es así , como al fin y por el bien de todos , ese bendito timbre llegó.

Toda la escuela se apresuraba por salir. Se veían unas chicas caminar tranquilamente…

-Oye , que te pasa Sakuno-chan? Porqué estás así?-le preguntó Tomoka a la chica de trenzas viendo su cara pesimista…

-Esque la profesora de matemáticas me castigó por llegar tarde del receso y de tarea me encargó que hiciera 100 ecuaciones para el lunes…ahh , no puede ser-decía casi , casi con nubecitas encima de ella con lluvia y toda la cosa…

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar…-le dijo tratando de animarla…

-No , no te preocupes...sí puedo hacerlas por mí misma-le dijo sonriendo agradecida.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí , estaban Kashiro , Katsuo y Horio con Echizen caminando…

-Ahh , que bien! El entrenamiento de pasado mañana estará suspendido…-decía Horio

-Sí qué bien no? , además Ryuzaki-sensei nos invitó a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakuno-chan…-decía Kashiro alegre.

Ryoma los miraba en silencio algo preocupado…no sabía ni la más mínima idea de que regalarle a la nieta de la entrenadora. Además , recuerda lo que Ryuzaki-sensei le había dicho…

_+FLASH BACK+_

_-Bien todos están invitados. Los esperó ahí dentro de dos días okay?-dijo la entrenadora fuertemente…_

_-hai!-dijeron todos al unísono…_

_Ya empezaban a salir , cuándo…_

_-Echizen!-llamó al ambarino_

_-sí?-dijo aburrido_

_-tú en especial debes ir entendiste?-_

_-y porqué?-preguntó extrañado…_

_-Eso es lo que desea mi nieta…-_

_Ryoma se sorprende demasiado…_

_+FIN FLASH BACK+_

Así que él no podía faltar…pero , no tenía ni una idea de cuáles eran los gustos de una chica , y menos de una chica como ella.

Ryoma estaba metido en un dilema , pero conocí al más experimentado en mujeres: Su padre. Aunque le doliese en el orgullo , su padre era el que más podía ayudarle en este tipo de situaciones…pero , el orgullo de Ryoma era muy grande…y por ninguna razón iría a pedirle ayuda a ese vejestorio pervertido.

Ryoma iba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que chocó con alguien…

-P-Perdón , Ryuzaki?-preguntó sorprendido. Sakuno al notar que era Ryoma , baja su mirada sonrojada y nerviosa…

-G-Gomen , Ryoma-kun…-

Ryoma la volvió a mirar fijamente. Se veía tan hermosa , que no pudo evitar que un sonrose apareciera en su rostro…

-No hay problema-le dijo seco. Después , camino un momento y se detuvo. Era tonto o qué? Esa era su oportunidad de saber más sobre ella y así tener siquiera una idea de qué regalo darle…además que no quería preguntarle a su padre.

-O-Oye…te acompaño a casa?-preguntó algo nervioso , por así decirlo…

-C-Claro…-dijo sorprendida ante tal pregunta. El jamás la había acompañado a casa…tal vez , Kami-sama ya empezaba a escuchar sus rezos de cada noche.

Empiezan a avanzar. Ambos chicos permanecían en silencio. Ninguno se atrevía a hablarse , por falta de palabras. En eso , Echizen rompe el silencio…

-El viernes es tu fiesta , verdad?-

-H-Hai…-

Ella lo miró sonrojada. No podía decirle nada. No tenía palabras que decirle en ese momento…

-y dime , qué tipo de cosas haces tú?-dijo demasiado imprudente y directo. Sakuno se confundió…

-C-Como que cosas?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido…

-Pues , no se…pasatiempos o algo así-dijo igual de confundido…

-Ahh , pues…me gustha mucho cocinar y claro , practicar Tenis-dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

-Ahh…-expresó mirandola como si fuera un bicho raro. Realmente no entendía los gustos de la chica , pensaba que era muy rara…pero después de todo linda también.

-Bueno , adiós…-dijo dirigiéndose hacía otra calle. Sakuno lo mira con el ceño fruncido…

-_"Qué le pasa a Ryoma-kun?...-_decía mientras emprendía el camino a su casa. Miraba el suelo algo preocupada por la actitud del ambarino. Llega a su casa y sube a su cuarto…

Ryoma entra a su casa y llega a la sala…

-Ah , ya regresaste jovencito…-dijo Nanjirou leyendo el periódico y recostado…

-Sí…-exclamó cansado y fastidiado el ambarino. Realmente , la jornada de ese día no había sido del todo satisfactoria. Se había enterado que en unas semanas entregarían los resultados de los exámenes de Artes y de Matemáticas , y el sabía que eran sus dos materias más pesadas…

Sube despacio aquellas escaleras que parecían no terminarse jamás. Algo extraño le estaba pasando. Se sentía algo raro , como si ya no fuera el mismo. De pronto , estando recostado en su cama , piensa en Sakuno…

-Ryuzaki…-dijo con un tono de voz casi inaudible. Miraba embobado al techo y recordando el bello rostro de la chica de trenzas. Cierra los ojos y puede ver aquella hermosa sonrisa que ella cada día le regalaba a la hora de entrada. Se sentía tan bien , tan relajado…que parecía que todos los problemas de la escuela no tenían importancia. Como si todo el mundo dejara de existir y el solo vagaba en los recuerdos de ella. Recordaba cada detalle de ella , sus ojos , sonrisa , cabello , manos , piernas…casi toda su anatomía visible para él. Pero lo que más recordaba , eran sus labios…esos dulces labios que le daban un "no se qué"…

-Qué te pasa Ryoma?-preguntó una voz masculina y grave a lo lejos…

-Nada…-respondió así , con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo satisfactoriamente…

En eso , abre sus ojos y divisa a su padre casi encima de él…

-¡¿Qué haces?!-gritó levantándose rápidamente asustado…

-Nada , solo que tu madre me mandó a llamarte para la cena…pero tu no bajabas y vine a ver que te pasaba-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Ryoma no le dice nada y baja fastidiado.

-.-

Ya era la mañana. Ryoma aún seguía durmiendo cómodamente. Suena el despertador…

-Que temprano , son las 8:00 AM…y es sábado-decía casi entre sueños. Entra ruidosamente su padre…

-Vamos levántate Ryoma! Tienes algo que hacer…- le dijo el señor poniendo un pie sobre el rostro del chico…

-Ya voy! No tenías por qué hacer eso!-le reclamó sobando su mejilla…

Se levanta y saca a su padre de su habitación. Se cambia y baja…

-Y bien , que es lo que se supone tengo que hacer…y en sábado?-dijo tomando su pan tostado y su leche.

-Ryuzaki-sensei me pidió de favor que vayas de compras con su nieta porqué ella estará ocupada hoy…lo harás verdad?-le dijo lanzándole una mirada maliciosa…

-ahh , porqué tengo que hacerlo?-reclamó con reproche.

-Porqué si esta bien?-lo sermoneó…

-Bien , a qué hora?-

-a las 12:00 PM…que no se te olvide-le dijo volviendo su vista al periódico. Ryoma lo miró aún más enojado…

-"_Y para qué demonios me levantó tan temprano , sí el mandado es hasta las doce?…de verdad que no entiendo que es lo que tiene en la cabeza…padre desnaturalizado"-_se decía para sí mirándolo enojado. En eso , recuerda que tenía que acompañar a Ryuzaki de compras. Un sonrojo aparece en su rostro…

-_"porqué esto me pasa a mí?"-_decía en su mente.

_**Bueno , aca está la continuación…espero sea de su gusto y le dejen un lindo review a esta chica por favor x3**_

_**Matta ne**_

_**Abby-san**_


	4. Es una cita?

Bueno , principalmente , Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece , si no al señor Takeshi Konomi…

_**Bueno , principalmente los personajes de Prince Of Tennis no me pertenecen si no a Takeshi Konomi.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews , ya que son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo .**_

_**Capítulo 4:**_

"_**Es una cita?"**_

Ryoma se bañaba tranquilamente en su bañera. Estaba mirando una paloma que se asomaba por una de las ventanillas del baño. Realmente estaba aburrido…tener que salir con la nieta de Ryuzaki-sensei era pesado, al menos para él. Miraba sin ánimos aquella paloma que desplegaba sus alas y se preparaba para volar…

-Me pregunto si yo también podré…-susurró mirando la nada. Karupin chapotea un poco y lo revive de su sueño…

-Karupin!-exclamó enojado, mientras el felino lo miraba divertido. Ryoma solo pudo sonreír secamente y salir de la bañera.

Estaba en su habitación con cara de horror al ver las prendas que su padre le había puesto en la cama para que según se las pusiera. Estaban una camisa de cuadros de vestir color azul con un pantalón caki largo y unos zapatos cafés de gamusa. Otra de las opciones era un pantalón negro de vestir largo y una camisa negra de manga corta de botones con unos zapatos negros de charol. Definitivamente su papá , además de anticuado y ridículo , no conocía los gustos de Ryoma…que estaba con un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Tumbó bruscamente esa ropa y abrió las puertas de su guardarropas. Después de unos minutos de buscar , decidió ponerse un pantalón corto hasta las rodillas de color blanco y una playera de color azul celeste con cuello "V" de manga larga. Así era como el debía sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo como para que su día no se arruinara con facilidad…aunque eso era lo que él pensaba.

Tomó rápidamente su cartera y se marchó. Su padre estaba tomando una siesta , así que no era necesario que se enterara…

-Mamá , ya me voy…-gritó Ryoma desde la sala.

-Que te vaya bien Ryoma…-exclamó la señora Echizen desde la cocina. Ryoma salió apresurado y camino rápido hacía el lugar dónde se debían encontrar Sakuno y él. Por suerte, faltaban 10 minutos a las 12:00…así que llegaría a tiempo, aunque sabía que ella se retrasaría mínimo hasta las 12:30. Ya la conocía bien en ese aspecto, y él no se había percatado de eso. Llegó a una banquita del parque y se sentó.

Por otra parte, a esa hora Sakuno apenas salía de su casa…que quedaba un poco más lejos del parque que la de Ryoma. Iva regañándose internamente por ser tan holgazana y tardarse tanto en la ducha…además de tardarse escogiendo que se pondría. Caminaba alterada y apresurada. Eran las 12:15.

Después de diez minutos parada en el semáforo esperando que cambiara a verde, logra llegar hasta con Ryoma. La chica se para y después se encorba ligeramente para tomar aire y respirar después de aquella carrera…

-Gomen Ryoma…-dijo avergonzada y con la mirada en el suelo. Ryoma solo la miró curioso y después dejo relucir una pequeña mueca de satisfacción en el rostro.

-No importa, vamos-dijo levantándose bruscamente y caminando rápido. Sakuno muy apenas podía seguirle el paso.

Caminaron en silencio durante un rato. Ryoma no tenía ganas de escucharla tartamudear y equivocarse, aunque realmente le emocionaba la idea de escuchar su voz que por alguna "extraña" razón era casi como vital para él. La miró de reojo ligeramente y pudo notar como ella no le quitaba la mirada al suelo. Ryoma giró un poco más su rostro hasta poder verla completamente y verificar que era lo que ella hacía exactamente. Solo sostenía su bolsa con ambas manos sobre sus piernas y su cabeza iba en el suelo. Presintió que aquél silencio irracional la estaba poniendo algo triste…puesto que siempre que salían juntos a algún mandado, siempre trataba de sacarle platica…

-Y, que piensas comprar?-le preguntó sin interés para romper aquél silencio. Sakuno lo miró intrigada y sorprendida…

-Ahh pues, pienso hacer algunas compras de mi ropa para la fiesta-dijo sonrojada hasta los pies y con la mirada de nuevo en el suelo…

-Ahh…-solo se limitó a decir eso al faltarle palabras para expresarse.

-Muchas gracias por aceptar venir conmigo-dijo ella mirándolo ya con mas confianza. Ryoma volteó a mirarla sin preocupación y sonrió ligeramente…

-De nada…-respondió con sus visible sonrisa y con la mirada tímida sostenida de Sakuno.

-.-

Ya habían entrado a varias tiendas y Sakuno se había probado ya algunos conjuntos. Ryoma la esperaba casi durmiendose en los vestidores. Después de todo, debía hacer su encargo "completo", refiriéndose a esperarla todo el tiempo que se tardara en probarse mil prendas…

-_"Así son todas las mujeres…"-_pensó para sí el ambarino. En eso, se oyó la voz de Sakuno…

-Ryoma , si quieres , puedes irte a dar una vuelta mientras termino de medirme estos conjuntos-la voz salía de entre las cortinas púrpuras de los vestidores. Ryoma no dijo nada y decidió obedecer.

Caminaba por el centro comercial con la mirada perdida. La verdad nada le parecía interesante.

Se detuvo en un local de deportes solo a admirar y criticar las raquetas que ahí se exhibían. Después siguió con su camino.

En eso, se encontró con una vitrina de joyas. De entre todas esas hermosas joyas, divisó un hermoso collar de plata con una piedra colo sangre. La miró curioso y juraba que antes había visto ese color en algún otro lugar…hasta qué, ah sorpresa! Descubrió que ese era el color de los ojos de Sakuno. Su mirada se le había quedado grabada puesto que ella siempre lo miraba.

Siguió mirándolo atraído por el intenso color. Luego recuerda una vez que de "casualidad" estaba escuchando una conversación de Ryuzaki-sensei con su nieta…

_+FLASH BACK+_

_-Qué hermoso collar te compraste abuela!-exclamó la pequeña Ryuzaki admirando el precioso collar ondulado con una pequeña joya color azul zafiro colgaba de él…_

_-Me lo regaló tu padre, Sakuno…-le declaró sonriendo levemente._

_-A mí también me gustaría que me regalaran uno así, a mí me encantan los collares!-dijo sonriendole inocente y con la mirada aún en el collar._

_-te aseguró que lo harán…-dijo la anciana con una risa ligera._

_+FIN FLASH BACK+_

Ryoma apoyó la palma de su mano en aquella vitrina perdiéndose en el collar. Un punto más a favor para que comprara el collar y ese sería el regalo perfecto para Ryuzaki. Llamó a la encargada de el local y preguntó el precio. Era más barato de lo que aparentaba…

-Es un regalo para alguna chica?-preguntó sin interés pero con cierta picardía en sus palabras.

-Sí…-dijo cortante

-Es tu novia?-preguntó aún más maliciosa la chica. Ryoma la miró algo perplejo y frunció el ceño. No respondió y se marchó con el collar en su estuche.

Llegó rápidamente hasta los vestidores. Sakuno aún no terminaba de probarse el mar de ropa que se había llevado. Ryoma suspiró cansado y sacó el collar. Miró fijamente el cuarzo y pensó en ella. Lo giraba y volteaba hasta sacarle diferentes ángulos. Absolutamente todos le recordaban a la ojisangre.

-Ya terminé Ryoma!-dijo una voz delicada y lo sacó de su hipnotismo. Guardó rápidamente el collar en su bolsillo y la miró disimulado…

-Ah que bien…-dijo al fin y miraba a Sakuno con un vestido de tirantes color amarillo que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos sangre. Ryoma no pudo evitar embobarse en su mirada inocente.

Al cabo de un instante, ya estaban de regreso en la calle.

-Te…sienta bien ese vestido que compraste-dijo tratándo de aclarar que le estaba dando un cumplido. Sakuno lo captó en cuanto termino de decirlo…

-Gracias , Ryoma-kun-dijo algo ruborizada y apenada. Ryoma sonrió complacido al notar esa timidez que le encantaba de ella. Estaba totalmente fascinado por ella.

Después de unos cortos minutos, llegaron a la casa Ryuzaki…

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa…-le dijo avergonzada por molestarse tanto en ella.

-No hay problema, ya es algo tarde y no debo permitir que regreses a casa sola…-le dijo casi sonriendo. Sakuno lo miró asombrada y le sonrió al final.

-Gracias…-le dijo y se quedó mirandolo un momento en silencio. Ryoma no le despegaba los ojos de encima. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de la chica y en cuanto menos se lo esperó Ryoma , los labios de la chica acariciaban tiernamente su mejilla…Ryoma estaba sorprendido por el rose y la chica huyó sonrojada hasta dentro de su casa.

Ryoma caminaba en silencio hacía su casa con una mirada de excitación. Ella nunca había hecho eso, de hecho le pareció algo extraño en ella…pero no pudo evitar emocionarse por aquella reacción de la chica. Acarició suavemente su mejilla y suspiró extrañamente. No era un suspiro común, era de "amor"…

-.-

Llega a su casa y lo recibe su efusivo padre.

-Ryoma! Como te fue hijo?-preguntó abrazándolo y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-_"Ahora si me llama hijo verdad? Solo porqué le cumplí su capricho"-_dijo arrogante en pensamientos.

-Sí bien…-dijo cortante y frío. Se soltó de los brazos de su padre y se dirigió a la sala cansado. Nanjirou lo siguió gritando

-Cuéntame los detalles! La tomaste de la mano?

-No…

-La abrazaste?

-No…

-La besaste?

Ryoma no respondió y se sonrojó.

-N-No…

-Ah! Dudaste! En serio la besaste?

-No ya te dije que no! Dejame en paz…

-P-Pero…

-Nanjirou ya déjalo en paz…

-Ohh está bien…-dijo decepcionado el señor.

Ryoma ya se encontraba en su cuarto y estaba recostado mirándo el cuarzo color sangre…

-_"Sakuno…"-_se dijo pensando. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. Su rostro se divisó en su mente y sonrió complacido. Apretó el collar entre sus manos y lo condujo a su pecho.Se quedó así unos momentos y después se quedó profundamente dormido…

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo**_

_**El título no me gustó mucho pero ahí ustedes me dicen que tal sí? Solo le ponen aca abajito "Submit Review" y me dejan su comentario **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews**_

_**Sayounara**_

_**Abby-san**_


	5. Amor Real

Bueno , principalmente , Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece , si no al señor Takeshi Konomi…

_**Hola a todos!! Sigo aquí con éste fic que espero sea de su agrado. Este es el final de mi Fic "Tu eres mi mejor regalo" que es RyoSaku, una de mis tantas parejas preferidas.**_

_**Espero y les guste y que me puedan dejar un pequeñito review con su comentario .**_

_**POT no me pertenece ni sus personajes, sino al señor Takeshi Konomi.**_

_**Capítulo 5:**_

"_**Amor Real"**_

Sakuno descansaba tranquilamente sobre su cama. Aún era temprano pero no tenía intención de despertarse aún, y menos con el dulce sueño que estaba teniendo. Soñaba qué ella ya estaba en su fiesta y todos estaban muy felices, pero por alguna razón ella estaba triste…sentía que le faltaba algo para ser feliz. Salió fuera de la quinta y se sentó en una fuente frente a un hermoso jardín. Su rostro reflejaba tanta tristeza que ella no entendía, que unas lágrimas se derramaron por sus delicadas mejillas. Una mano suave alzó su rostro y su mirada se encontró con unos ojos ámbar tan reconocibles que su ceño se tornó impresionado…

-_Por favor no llores…tu rostro no es tan lindo cuándo lo invaden las lágrimas-_le dijo una voz tan hermosa qué era difícil compararla con la de un ángel. Una sonrisa alegre se dibujó en su rostro y se sonrojó. Sin ninguna razón visible, el rostro de Ryoma se iba a cercando a el de ella como ella siempre soñó. Sentía su corazón agitado y su cara parecía un semáforo en rojo. Sus labios sobresalieron un poco y cerro sus ojos suavemente. Ya estaban a punto de chocar sus labios cuando…

-Sakuno ya levántate! Tienes que bajar a ayudarnos a preparar la comida para tu fiesta!-avisó su madre gritando desde las escaleras. Sakuno de tanto estar embobada en su sueño, cayó de la cama y terminó con un golpe en la cara.

-Auch!-gimió ella al momento de sentir el golpe. Se levanta aún dormida y después se frota los ojos algo molesta.

-Estaba soñando tan bonito…eso no se vale-dijo a regañadientes. Se cambió de ropa rápidamente y fue a lavarse la cara que parecía la de una bruja, con todo el pelo hecho una maraña. Bajó ya con su pelo peinado en una trenza solamente y con una linda florecita color azul en un lado. Traía una faldita color caki corta y una blusa sin mangas azul cielo en cuello redondo. Era una mañana muy bonita como para no ser algo femenina.

-Ah que bueno que ya despertaste, princesa-dijo su padre besándola dulcemente en la frente. Sakuno protestó sonrojada.

-Padre, ya no soy una niña. Ya tengo 13 años, no me puedes seguir tratando como a una pequeña-le dijo refunfuñando. Su padre se impresionó y después sonrió comprensivo…

-Sí , tienes razón. Lo siento "hija"-dijo con cierto énfasis en sus palabras. Sakuno sonrió ya mas convencida. Le dedicó una última sonrisa a su padre y se dirigió con su abuela. Cuándo iba en camino, tumbo sin querer una hoja de papel con letras escritas. Miró curiosa los nombres que llevaba escritos…

-_"Tomoka Osakada, Horio Satoshi, Ryoma Echizen…"_-se detuvo en ese último nombre. Miró el primer renglón y leyó "Lista de invitados para la fiesta de Sakuno". Su abuela se apareció detrás de ella…

-Perdón si no avisé que invité a los titulares. Pensé que eso era lo que tú querías-dijo algo obvia en cuánto a los nombres. Sakuno se sonrojó un poco.

-N-No, e-está bien…oba-chan-dijo nerviosa y volvió a mirar aquél nombre que le revoloteaba por la mente cada vez que lo miraba.

-En serio deseas que vaya Ryoma, verdad?-dijo sonriendo alegremente. Sakuno se puso totalmente roja y bajó su mirada un poco. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Realmente estas enamorada de él?-le preguntó totalmente indiscreta y sin perjuicios. Sakuno abrió sus ojos bastante y volvió a sonrojarse con mucha más fuerza. No sabía si contarle sobre aquellos sentimientos que desde hace tiempo vivían en ella. Giró para ver a su abuela y ésta se sorprendió.

-S-Sí oba-chan…Ryoma me gusta mucho-le dijo tan nerviosa que su voz se cortó. Sumire-sensei sonrió comprensiva y entendió que Ryoma aún no sabía sobre los sentimientos de su nieta, puesto que ella no podía decírselo. Se acercó lentamente a Sakuno y le pasó una mano sobre el hombro con tono consolador…

-Me aseguraré que hoy pueda enterarse Ryoma que te gusta, ok? Yo se que tu podrás decírselo…porqué él va a estar ahí. Debes creer en ti misma y decirlo con firmeza. Tal vez te pongas muy nerviosa, pero no dejes que sus ojos te pongan aún más-le aconsejó paciente y comprensiva. Sakuno la miró dulcemente y le sonrió agradecida

-Muchas gracias, oba-chan-dijo y se fue a ayudarle a sus padres. Sumire la miró marcharse y sonrió…

-_"Creo que ya es tiempo de que él también sienta lo mismo. Talvez las cosas no salgan como estaban planeadas…talvez él se adelante un poco"-_se dijo para sus adentros y sonrió pícaramente.

_-.-_

Ryoma entrenaba con su padre. Iba y venía de un lado a otro de la cancha bastante exhausto y lleno de sudor. Nanjirouh solo sonreía victoriosamente y de grandeza. Ryoma jadeaba cansado cada vez más fuerte. Lanzó un globo muy alto y Nanjirouh se preparaba para devolverlo.

-Lo siento jovencito, pero esta vez yo gano-dijo sonriendo burlón y devolvió con un extraordinario revés y un smash tan potente que salió disparado de la cancha en cuánto revotó. Ryoma se tiró cansado y apoyó sus manos en la cancha, respirando agitadamente y dejando caer una cuantas gotas de sudor al suelo.

-6-0-exclamó con aire de grandeza y colocando su raqueta en sus hombros. Ryoma alzó su mirada y lo miró penetrante. Nanjirouh aumentó el tamaño de su sonrisa y Ryoma se levanta molesto.

-Ey, a donde vas? Que ya se te olvidó cuál es nuestro trato? El que pierda debe hacer un castigo-le dijo apuntándolo con su raqueta y con rostro retante. Ryoma volteó enojado a verlo.

-Cuál es?-le dijo retante y grosero. Nanjirouh lo dejó pasar de largo y le sonrió pícaramente.

-Esto es sencillo, más para ti: Debes ir a la fiesta de la nieta de Sumire-sensei y bailar con ella el balls-dijo tan malicioso que casi era palpable. Ryoma lo miró mas molesto y voltea el rostro.

-Me rehúso-exclamó con sus ojos cerrados y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. Ryoma estaba por irse, cuando Nanjirouh sonrió malicioso…

-Qué acaso tienes miedo? Que es taaan difícil para Echizen Ryoma?-dijo dándole un cierto énfasis a sus palabras. Ryoma se detuvo aún de espaldas a su padre. Nanjirouh soltó una risita.

-_"Es tan fácil convencerlo"-_pensó para sí el Samurai.

Ryoma volteó completamente el rostro hacía su padre. Nanjirouh aún seguía viéndolo retante y con una sonrisa pícara. Ryoma se puso serio.

-No tengo miedo. Lo cumpliré, y así te demostraré qué nunca debes subestimarme-le dijo retador y con un brillo especial en su mirada ámbar que estaba encendida por la excitación. Ryoma se volvió a su casa a bañarse. Nanjirouh rió a carcajadas.

-Esto será muy divertido-pensó en voz alta y siguió el camino de su hijo.

-.-

Sakuno corría de un lado a otro con cajas. Tanto Tomoka como Ann la estaba ayudando a decorar la quinta

-La quinta de tu abuela es hermosa-exclamó Ann terminando de pegar un globo en la pared.

-Sí Sakuno, está muy amplia…además tiene muchos jardines-le dijo admirando la naturaleza de los verdes jardines. Sakuno rió alegre y terminó de decorar su parte.

-Sakuno!! Ven a bañarte!!-le ordenó su madre desde dentro de la casa. Sakuno dejó las cajas y corrió apresurada hacía dentro…

Ryoma preparaba su ropa en su habitación. Su padre lo había obligado a vestirse de forma formal y no con sus ya acostumbrados shorts y playeras de deportista. Miraba con reprobación las prendas y suspiró resignado. Recorrió la vista por la habitación hasta encontrarse con lo que estaba buscando. Caminó despacio hasta su escritorio y cogió la pequeña cajita envuelta color rosado y con un moño morado. Dentro estaba ese collar que tanto le había encantado a Ryoma. Lo levantó tiernamente y lo miró sonriente. Estaba realmente emocionado por verla, además que era su oportunidad de convivir con ella y conocerla un poco más…ya que aún le parecía un misterio su forma de ser. Estaba deslumbrado por su luz y quería descubrir lo que ella significaba ahora en su vida. Reflexionó un momento y se dio cuenta que nunca antes había estado en una situación similar, además era la primer chica en la cuál se había fijado muy seguido y que era un total misterio. Volvió a colocar la cajita en su escritorio y se marchó a la bañera.

Karupin lo seguía con su juguetito detrás de él.

Pasaron 15 minutos y salió. Realmente el tiempo se le estaba haciendo muy largo. Ya quería verla y admirar aquella belleza tan escondida de ella.

Se cambió rápidamente y cogió el regalo en brazos y bajó más rápido de lo normal. Nanjirouh, Rinko y Nanako estaban en la sala viendo la televisión.

-Ya te vas?

-Sí…

-Que te diviertas , cariño

-Sí…

-Recuerda lo que prometiste-susurró Nanjirouh antes de salir su hijo. Ryoma se hizo como el que no había escuchado.

Salió apresurado hacía Seigaku para encontrarse con los demás.

Ya llegaba. Se dio cuenta que solo el era el que faltaba. Todos lo miraban maliciosos.

-Bueno, supongo que ya estamos todos y ya podemos partir-exclamó Tezuka a los demas y tomando camino hacía la quinta. Todos lo seguían en silencio y susurrándose el oído y mirando a Ryoma pícaramente. Ryoma suspiró y partió con ellos.

-.-

Sakuno se peinaba con rapidez. Ya habían llegado algunos invitados y debía ir a atenderlos. Se puso una cuca en el pelo y salió disparada de su habitación. Tomoka y Ann la miraron sorprendidas.

Por otra parte, los titulares ya iban en camino…

-Oye Ryoma, que es eso?-le preguntó inocentemente Eiji-sempai, apuntando a la cajita de Ryoma. El ambarino bajó la mirada y divisó la cajita entre sus manos

-No ves? Es un regalo-le dijo sarcástico

-Ya se que es un regalo-le dijo algo enfadado-pero quiero saber que trae dentro.

-No pienso decirte-le dijo abrazando la cajita y volteando la mirada hacía un costado. Eiji gimió enfadado e hizo lo mismo

-Miren ya hemos llegado!-exclamó Oishi apuntando la gran casa de madera que se divisaba al principio del bosque. Se paró el autobús y bajaron. Caminaron un poco hasta que Ann logró verlos

-Ya han llegado! Sakuno!-gritaba buscando a Sakuno, quién estaba paralizada en la entrada completamente roja y casi sin respiración.

Buscó rápidamente entre las miradas, aquella que tanto anhelaba ver…y ahí estaba, caminando tan guapo hacía ella con paso firme y lento. Sonrió al instante en que logró verla.

-H-Hola.

-Hola…-respondió de inmediato Ryoma. Cuando se dieron cuenta, los demás ya estaban hablando con Ryuzaki-sensei. Sakuno volteó a mirarlo nerviosa y una sonrisa tímida se formó en sus labios

-B-Bienvenido…

-Gracias, Sakuno…

La ojisangre se sorprendió al escuchar aquél nombre salir de sus labios. Emocionada lo miraba.

Ryoma guardó la cajita en su bolsillo. Decidió no entregárselo en ese momento, sino en uno que fuera muy especial para ellos.

Sakuno se acercó lentamente a su rostro y lo besó en la mejilla en tono de saludo. Ryoma sonrió al sentir el rose y posó una mano sobre la espalda de la chica. La abrazó completamente, disimulando que la estaba felicitando. Rodeó con sus brazos la delgada espalda de la chica. Ella abrazó fuertemente el cuello del ambarino.

-G-G-Gracias, R-Ryoma-kun…

-De nada…-le dijo seductor. Sakuno lo miró a los ojos y vió un brillo sexy y atrevido, se sonrojó al instante y bajó la mirada

-Ryoma-sama! Sientate por acá!-le gritó Tomoka arruinando todo el momento. Ryoma frunció el ceño incomodo y se despidió de Sakuno disimuladamente. Sakuno lo imitó alzando ligeramente su brazo

-Sakuno! Ven un momento!-le gritó su madre desde el otro lado de la quinta. Sakuno corrió al llamado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la música ya reinaba entre los invitados. Era música claro movida, para bailar. Sumire-sensei se acerca al micrófono…

-Muy bien, gracias a todos ustedes por venir a la fiesta de mi nieta Sakuno quien celebra su 13° aniversario…ahora les pido se acerquen a la pista y que comienze la fiesta!-exclamó y al finalizar toda la quinta se iluminó de luces coloridas y ritmos pegajosos. Todos los invitados estaban bailando alegremente en la pista música de Hip-Hop. Tomoka ya estaba entre todos. Ann corrió con Sakuno y la tomó de la muñeca…

-Ven Sakuno, vamos a bailar!-le dijo jalándola hacía el centro y bailar. La de trenzas no pudo ni responder y ya se encontraba metida entre todos los chicos y chicas de la Seishun Gakuen.

-Pero Ann, yo no se bailar estas canciones…-le declaró apenada y bajó su tímida mirada.

-Mira se baila bien fácil…solo observa-le dijo y empezó a bailar muy atrevida. Sakuno la miraba cada vez mas sonrojada…

-No Ann! Definitivamente no voy a bailar asi!- le reprimió totalmente sonrojada y sentía como si todas las miradas de los presentes se postraban en ella. Ann la miró con el ceño fruncido y después sonrió pícaramente…

-Oye Sakuno, esta es tu oportunidad de impresionar a Ryoma! Te esta mirando solo a ti!-exclamó Ann mirando disimulada por el costado de Sakuno y divisar la mirada gatuna de Ryoma postrada en la espalda de Sakuno. La chica de trenzas se sonrojó una vez más y se quedó parada sin hacer nada. En eso, cambian la música por una más calmada…parecía un tipo balls.

Momo se acercó nervioso a Ann

-Oye quieres bailar conmigo, Ann?...

-Claro …

Se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a bailar. Mucha gente los imitó y se postraron en la pista. Sakuno se sentó en una silla sola alejada de todos. Muchos chicos la invitaron a bailar pero ella negaba rotundamente , hasta que…

-Porqué no estás bailando?...-le dijo una voz suave

-Esque no se bailar eso…-le dijo decepcionada.

Ryoma le extendió la mano y ella levantó la vista

-Quieres bailar conmigo?

Sakuno simplemente creía que era un sueño. Sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza, tomó la mano del ambarino y se dirigieron a la pista.

Se oía la canción de "Amor Real" de Sin Bandera. Ryoma tomó con delicadeza la cadera de Sakuno y ella se sonrojó. La chica subió su mano al hombro de Ryoma y juntaron sus manos…se movían graciosamente al compás de la música. La mirada sangre de la chica no se despegaba de su bella mirada dorada. El chico sonreía satisfactoriamente y ella lo miraba totalmente sonrojada. Ambos corazones se agitaron. En eso, todo a su alrededor se lleno de un brillo sin igual y ellos sonreían enamorados…

-Mira al chiquitín, parece todo un experto-exclamó Eiji susurrando a Oishi…

-Sí, tienes razón…talvez hoy le dirá-le dijo Oishi con esperanzas.

Sakuno abrazó ligeramente los hombros del chico con ambas manos y el ambarino rodeó completamente su cadera. Era algo realmente hermoso y lleno de amor. Se termina la canción y se separan. Sakuno lo miró con una sonrisa y el respondió con una mucho más brillante y hermosa…

-Muy bien, ahora si podemos poner las mesas para que empecemos la cena-exclamó Sumire mientras les daba unas señales a los regulares. Ellos no tenían ni idea de que irían a ayudar siendo invitados…

Ya después de una media hora, empezaba de nuevo la música hip-hop para que volviesen a bailar. Sakuno logró escaparse de Ann y Tomoka que seguramente la obligarían a bailar esas canciones. Aprovechó que no conocía la quinta y se perdió en las flores de los jardines. Miraba con alegría tan raras clases de flores. Había de todo tipo: Rosas, Margaritas, Violtas, Lilas, etc…

Paseo por la hermosa vereda adornada con rosales enormes y muy bellos…hasta que llegó a una enorme laguna que reflejaba la luz de la luna. Sonrió fascinada por tanta belleza que desconocía…

-Mi abuela nunca me dijo que tenía una laguna…-susurró Sakuno acercándose lentamente a la orilla y mirar el agua cristalina que reflejaba su rostro lleno de fascinación

-Es hermosa verdad?...-se oyó una voz detrás de la chica. Volteó sorprendida y divisó al ambarino sonreírle aún más guapo de cómo se veía

-R-Ryoma-kun!-exclamó casi asustada la chica

-Perdón, no quería asustarte…-se disculpó acercándose un poco más a la chica.

-N-No, est-tá b-bien…-le dijo sumamente nerviosa. Sentía la necesidad de sentarse a su lado y charlar por horas…

-Quieres sentarte?-invitó el príncipe haciéndolo primero. Sakuno aceptó casi inmóvil y se sentó un poco alejada del ambarino…

-No te gusta bailar verdad?-preguntó para evitar que el silencio se apoderara de la situación…

-N-No…

-Yo también odio bailar ese tipo de música…-le dijo mirando como la silueta de la luna era borrada cuándo aventó la piedra y se hundió en la frágil agua…

-Gracias, Ryoma-kun…gracias por bailar conmigo el balls-le agradeció algo apenada

Ryoma volteó a verla sorprendido y después sonrió…

-De nada…

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio un momento. Ambos sabían que esa situación solo se debía a una cosa…y debían resolverla de inmediato. Ryoma sentía sus latidos aún mas agitados que de costumbre, y en ese momento supo que ya era hora de decirle…

-Sakuno…te traje un regalo-le dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo. Sakuno lo miró curiosa y extrañada. Ryoma sacó la cajita color rosa y la extendió hacía ella. Sakuno la tomói y empezó a romper el papel. Abrió la cajita y dejó caer un hermoso collar con un dije sangre igual que sus ojos. Sonrió fascinada…

-Muchas gracias, Ryoma-kun! Me encanta, esta hermoso!-le dijo poniéndoselo en la garganta y abrazarlo efusivamente. Ryoma sonrió complacido y correspondió al abrazo. Se separaron a cierta distancia que sus rostros estaban casi juntos y podían sentir sus respiraciones en sus rostros…

-Eso no es lo único que pienso darte…-le reveló seductor el ambarino. Sakuno frunció el ceño y se quedó sería.

-Qué es Ryoma-kun?...

Ryoma sonrió muy sexy y tomó suavemente la mejilla de la chica. Sakuno pensaba que se iba a desmayar…

-Esto…-y al terminar de hablar, juntó sus labios con los de la chica tan rápido que ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Los ojos de la chica permanecían abiertos ante tal acción y su rostro estaba tan rojo que era difícil saber si era una fresa o su cabeza. Sus labios permanecían inmóviles y rígidos. Al cabo de un momento, la chica correspondió ante el rose y acarició los cabellos del chico. Ambos cerraron los ojos con suavidad y movían sus labios suavemente. La chica se aferró a la cabellera verdosa del ambarino y el rodeó con mucha más fuerza su sutil cuerpo que se aligeró, terminando por ser como una pluma para el chico. La luna iluminaba a ambos chicos unidos por un lazo tan fuerte como irrompible. Sakuno abrió más sus labios y lo dejó explorar completamente aquello tan desconocido para ambos…lo dejó depositar en ella todo lo que tenía por dar. Dejó que el chico rociase con estrellas sus labios y el si que lo disfrutaba. Por fin había descubierto a aquella chica tan especial que era Sakuno por dentro. Se separan lentamente y respiran agitadamente…

-Ryoma…yo…

-shhhhh, no digas nada…-le dijo acercándo sus labios a su oído y besar con dulzura la parte detrás de su oreja casi llegando al filo del cuello.

-Te amo…-susurró el ambarino al momento que le dedicaba una tierna mirada llena de brillo…

-Y yo Ryoma…-le declaró al fin la chica. Ryoma sonrió complacido y tomó sus manos entre las él…

-Sabes? Aún tengo un tercer regalo para ti…-le dijo divertido. Sakuno sonrió extrañada y el chico se le acercó a su oído de nuevo.

-Quieres ser mi novia?...

Al oír eso, el rostro de Sakuno cambió totalmente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-S-Sí…-respondió con un nudo en la garganta. Ryoma soltó una risita y volvió a besar el cuello de la chica…

Unas gafas blancas examinaban aquella escena con curiosidad y después se volvían a un cuaderno con todos los detalles de la declaración de ambos…

-Qué haces Sadaharu?-preguntó Eiji inocentemente con una voz algo fuerte…

-shhh! Callate Eiji, o nos oirán!-le ordenó colocando su dedo índice al borde los labios.

-Quiénes?-dijo y se asomó curioso sobre los arbustos. Su mirada se agrandó y su rostro se ruborizó…

-Sadaharu, no los espíes!-le dijo apenado. Después llegaron los demás regulares.

-Esto no está bien chicos!-les dijo Oishi más que sonrojado

-pero porqué no?-sonrió Momo pícaramente…

-Debemos darles privacidad…-exclamó Taka-san paciente

-a Echizen no le importará-respondió Momo despreocupado. Oishi se enfado y lo jaló del hombro…

-Momo, eso no es correcto!-le ordenó enojado. Momo trató de quitarlo de enfrente de él y jalonearon los dos. Ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron sobre los arbustos haciendo un gran alboroto. Sakuno y Ryoma voltearon asustados…

-Sempais!-gritó Sakuno más roja que un semáforo. Momo y Oishi se levantaron ruborizados y se disculparon…

-Lo lamentamos!-dijeron con una reverencia. Ryoma los miró fijamente con su rostro serio…

-Seguros que no espiaban?-les preguntó dudoso

-No Echizen, como crees? YO espiando?-le dijo Momo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Ryoma le echó una mirada de sospecha y los dejó partir. Oishi regañaba a Momo y los demás se burlaban de él.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakuno y Ryoma ya llegaban a la pista junto con todos los demás. Ryoma sudó al ver el rostro de su padre sonriendo estúpidamente frente a ellos…

-Hola, hijo!-lo saludó 100 metros lejos de él.

-Que haces aquí?!...

-Vine a ambientar la fiesta…

-_"ambientar?, como?"-_pensó horrorizado Ryoma y después se imaginó lo peor. Nanjirouh se colocó enfrente de todo mundo y se puso una gorra de rapero y una de esas cadenotas que usan. Tomó el micrófono y empezó a recitar una melodía con tono de rap. Era tan pésimo que daba risa y Momo y Eiji lo imitaron.

En total, terminó la fiesta con el pastel y con Nanjiroh rapeando horriblemente.

Ya todos estaban recogiendo todos cuando Ryoma le indicó a Sakuno que lo siguiera. Sakuno lo obedeció emocionada y llegaron de nuevo a la laguna…

-Te confieso algo? Este fue el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida…-le declaró emocionada la chica. Ryoma sonrió triunfal…

-Y se puede saber porqué?-le preguntó sarcástico y rodeando de nuevo la sutil cintura de la de trenzas…

-Porqué recibí el mejor regalo que nadie en el mundo podrá darme jamás en mis demás cumpleaños: tú…-le dijo colocando de nuevo sus manos en los hombros del ambarino. Ryoma sonrió en silencio, y sostuvo la mirada sangre de la chica. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y volvieron a unirse de tal forma que jamás lo olvidarían.

Y así, Sakuno recibió el mejor cumpleaños de su vida: un regalo que jamás espero recibir, y claro Ryoma encontró aquello que tanto buscaba en ella.

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este final. La verdad pienso que me quedó hermoso! w…ustedes que piensan? Pues me dejan su apreciado review bien?**_

_**Gracias por todo y espero leernos muy pronto de nuevo.**_

_**Matta ne**_

_**Abby-san**_


	6. Epílogo

Bueno , principalmente , Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece , si no al señor Takeshi Konomi…

_**Bueno, al leer los reviews muchas personas me pidieron un epílogo y Abby-san siempre cumple…**_

_**Espero que les guste aunque será corto**_

_**Epílogo:**_

"_**Días felices"**_

Dos chicos tomados de la mano caminaban entre la gente muy sonrientes. Todos se les quedaban mirando extrañados. Eran ni nada menos ni nada mas que Echizen Ryoma y Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que ambos se habían declarado sus sentimientos y se habían convertido en algo mucho más especial que "Amigos"…

Al llegar a la Academia, una chica de coletas corrió a saludarlos

-Hola, Sakuno-chan!-gritó desde 10 metros lejos de ellos. Ryoma suspiró frustrado y Sakuno fingió una sonrisa.

-Hola, Tomo-chan…

-Ay, que envidia me das Sakuno!-le declaró haciendo un pequeño berrinche. Sakuno sonrió nerviosa y Ryoma giró su mirada.

-P-Porqué…?

-Porqué te pusiste de novia con el chico más guapo y popular de primer año…-le dijo haciendo énfasis a sus palabras. Sakuno esbozó una sonrisa sincera y Ryoma sonrió orgulloso. Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a la pareja llenas de envidia y se voltearon. Sakuno se sorprendió totalmente…

-Ya ves porqué lo digo?...

-Sí, creo que sí…

En eso, tocó el timbre…

-Bueno, me toca Artes a primera y debo llegar un poco más temprano al salón. Adiós Sakuno, nos vemos en el descanso…a ver si tienes tiempo-dijo esto último con algo de sarcasmo. Sakuno sonrió aliviada y volteó a ver a Ryoma…

-Gomen Ryoma, no lo esperé…

-Bah! No te preocupes…

Sakuno sonrió sonrojada y le regalo un dulce beso sobre los labios. Se dieron una última mirada y se separaron.

-.-

Ya era hora del entrenamiento vespertino de los regulares. Todos estaban haciendo estiramientos. Ryoma estaba distraído mirando hacía las canchas del Club Femenino. Sadaharu se percató y le habló a Eiji…

-Hey, Kikumaru!...

-Mou…?

-Creo que si es verdad…

-De qué hablas?

-De lo de Ryoma…

-A qué te refieres…?

-Hay un 120 de probabilidades de que Echizen le haya declarado sus sentimientos a Sakuno-san…

-De verdad?!

-Sí, nada más mira la expresión del rostro de Ryoma…se ve más feliz…además, no lo haz notado mas distraído desde que regresamos de la fiesta?...

-Pues creo que tienes razón…

Se acomodó sus anteojos y estos brillaron. En eso, El capitán Tezuka llamó a todos…

-Ha terminado el entrenamiento! Recojan!-les ordenó a los chicos de séptimo. Todos los regulares se juntaron menos Ryoma, quién guardaba apresurado sus cosas y se preparaba para marcharse temprano…

-Oye Echizen, no quieres ir con todos a comer una hamburguesa?-le preguntó Momo-sempai disimulando sus verdaderas intenciones

-No gracias Momoshiro, tengo algo que hacer…-le dijo sin levantar la vista. Momo sonrió triunfal.

-Bueno, allá tú…

Ryoma cargó su bolso al hombro y caminó apresurado. Todos los demás lo seguían sin hacer ruido. Ryoma llega a la salida y ven que ahí estaba la nieta de Sumire-sensei. Todos hacen un ademán de sorpresa. Sus ojos se abren más cuando ven que ambos chicos se saludan con un beso en los labios…

-Ven? Se los dije…-exclamó Sadaharu acomodando de nuevo sus anteojos

-Guau! Que niño nos resultó Echizen…-dijo Oishi suspirando aliviado

-Ves?! Te dije que no estaba amargado…debes pagarme!-le exigió Momo a un enojado Kaidouh que dejó caer toda su billetera en las manos de un Momo triunfal.

Todos se rieron alegres. Ya más alejados, Ryoma y Sakuno iban caminando lentamente de la mano…

-Ryoma-kun…

-Qué pasa…?

-Estos días…han sido los mas felices de toda mi vida, y ahora ya puedo presumirle al mundo que soy novia de Echizen Ryoma!-exclamó sonrojada la chica. Ryoma sonrió seductor y Sakuno lo mirí perpleja…

-Y verás que pronto serás la "Señora Echizen"…

Sakuno se sorprendió y su rostro se ruborizó más fuerte que nunca. Ryoma rió visiblemente y se detuvo frente a ella…

-Te amo Sakuno…

-Y yo Ryoma…

Y sellaron aquella "promesa" con un largo y apasionado beso, con un ocaso como paisaje…

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado éste epílogo…sino , me dejan en su review cualquier comentario si?**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo y pronto volveré a hacer un fic, ahora SongFic de otra parejita que también me gusta**_

_**Espero ver sus reviews por allá si?**_

_**Sayounara**_

_**Abby-san**_


End file.
